


Way Back When

by NoirAngel011



Series: Blue Butterfly -Pricefield Oneshots. [11]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Photo Hopping, Time Travel, lesbains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Max photos hops back though pictures, reminiscing on memories with Chloe.After save Chloe ending.





	Way Back When

Max pulled out the photo album off the shelf. Chloe sat on their shared bed in Max’s bedroom of her parents house. Max slid down next to Chloe and the older girl slid her arm around Max. Max nuzzled into her touch and opened the book. She focused on a picture of her standing by a tree at the old park where they used to play. She was wearing a yellow and white striped romper and pink high tops with a sunflower bow in her hair. Suddenly, Max found herself back in her five year old body.

_ “Shit!”  _ She thought.  _ “I said I wouldn’t go back again!”  _ max looked around at her surroundings. Her mother handed the old camera back to her father. 

“Go play, Maxine.” She said. Max cringed at the use of her full name. Slowly, she began to walk over to a bench in the shade where a girl with blonde curly hair was drawing in a coloring book. 

_ “I guess I shouldn’t fuck up time and I should just wait until I go back.”  _ Max though. She walked over to the girl. There was a plush rabbit sitting next to her. She wore a pink pleated dress and white ballet flats, swinging her feet as she drew. “Hi.” Max waved at her. The other girl looked up and smiled softly at her.

“Hi.” she observed Max for a moment before speaking again. “My name is Kate. what’s yours?” Kate smiled at her, setting down her lavender crayon.

“I’m Max.” Max held out her small hand. Kate reached out and shook her hand before a older woman came from around the corner, pushing a stroller with two small girls inside. 

“Kate, we have to go now, say bye to your friend.” Kate nodded before closing her book and picking up her rabbit. Her mother took the crayon box and coloring book off the table and placed them in her bag.

“Bye Max. Maybe I’ll see you soon.” She smiled wide at Max before running off towards a man Max could only assume was her father.

Max turned and walked off. There were kids doing things all around her. A brunette girl with glasses slid down the tall slide. A you slightly older than her was being taught how to skateboard by what looked like his older brother. 

She walked over to the sandbox. A small blonde girl was building a very extravagant castle. Max sat down next to her and smiled. “Hi. I’m Max. what’s your name?” The girl looked up at her, sitting down the blue shovel she was playing with.

“I’m Victoria Chase. Nice to meet you.” She said. A small dog napped next to her, a fluffy Pomeranian. Max pointed to the dog.

“And who’s that?” she asked. Victoria turned to the dog to pet it. 

“Her name is Princess.” Victoria said, adjusting her collar that looked like it was embellished with real diamonds. Max smiled and nodded.

“Can I help with the castle?” she asked, pointing to the tall sandcastle. Victoria picked up a green shovel and handed it to Max.

“Yeah. many hands make light work, or whatever they say.” Victoria went back to building ad Max climbed over the wooden railing of the pit to help. Soon they had completed the castle and it looked stunning.

“Great job Max!” Victoria high-fived Max. Max smiled and handed the shovel back to Victoria.

“We make a good team. Hopefully I’ll see you around, Victoria.” Max giggled as she climbed out of he sandpit, headed off to find the person she had been looking for. Max spotted her on the dark blue monkey bars. She noticed the blue butterfly on the railing. Max smiled.

She swung from bar to bar as she went for the other side. Her black rain boots covered in rainbow polka-dots hit the bar and she held to the pole on the side. She wore distressed overalls with a pink shirt underneath. Her knees were scraped and there was a band-aid on her right arm.

“Daddy! Daddy! Did you see that!? I went all the way across!!” She bounced up and jumped, then fell off and hit the ground hard. She jumped back up quickly and climbed back up the two step ladder.

“Yeah sweetie! Good job Chlo!” Max watched William Price smile at his daughter before going back to his book. That’s when Chloe noticed her watched them.

“Hi! I’m Chloe! What’s your name?!” She climbed down off the monkey bars and walked over to Max.

“I’m Max!” she responded. Chloe held out her hand and Max shook it happily.    


“Hi Max! Wanna go swing with me!?” Chloe looked so happy and max smiled back just as wide. 

“Yeah! Let’s go!” Max ran off with Chloe, the two girls hand in hand as everything faded away and Max was back sitting next to Chloe on her bed.

“Max… You spaced out, what did you go and do?” the teen asked, waving her hand in front of Max’s face. Max blushed, thinking about how little Chloe had been just a second ago and how mature she looked now.

“I went back to the day I met you. Don’t worry, I didn’t change anything.” Max took Chloe’s hand into her own. Chloe blushed, think about the day they met.

“Hehe, let’s keep looking.” Chloe turned the page and pointed to a picture. It was of Max and Chloe. Chloe was pouring soap from a blue jug of bubbles into a pink automatic bubble blower.  She looked almost seven and was wearing a blue and red tank top with ripped pink shorts. Max stood in the background giggling as Chloe poured he bubbles all over herself.

A camera flashed and Max was back in time. Chloe was laughing as the bubbled poured onto the railing and all over her hands. “That’s enough Chloe.” William said, also laughing as he set down his instant camera.

“Okay!” Chloe put the cap on her bubbles and turned on the machine, running to the side as she was pelted with bubbles. Max and Chloe ran around through the bubbles laughing as they floated everywhere. That’s when Joyce walked out, holding ice cream cones.

“Ice cream!” Chloe squealed, running over to grab the strawberry cone. Max chased her and took the chocolate one. The girls sat down on the deck, licking there ice cream and watching the sunset, giggling and talking. Soon the world began to close up and Max was sitting next to Chloe again.

“You were such a cute kid.” Max cooed, wrapping her arm around Chloe to tickle her side. Chloe burst out in giggles falling over. Max laughed before picking the album back up and sliding it into her lap. Chloe sat back up and flipped to the next page.

Chloe pointed to a picture at the bottom of the page. Chloe and Max were posing in the mirror of the dressing room, wearing tankinis, their clothes thrown to the back of the room recklessly.

“What happened there?” she asked. Max focused on the picture and was met with the sound of her camera flashing and the girls giggling. 

“I can’t believe dad finally let us wear bikinis!” Chloe bounced on her feet. Her tankini was blue with lime green stripes and a pink bow on the left strap. Max had on a yellow top with hot pink polka-dots and the bottoms were sky blue with a yellow waistband.

“I think these classify as tankini’s Chloe.” Max giggled, posing in the mirror again. Chloe giggled reaching for her clothes in the corner. Max snapped another picture, this time a selfie a peace sign. 

She was suddenly sitting back on the bed. Chloe was looking at her. “That was the first time we got to wear bikinis. You were so happy.” Max smiled, leaning up to kiss Chloe on the cheek. Chloe blushed.

“Oh yeah. Dad said that we could get them when we went to the beach. What were we, like ten?” Chloe asked, playing with Max’s hair. 

“Yeah. That was just after I got my camera for making straight a’s.” Max giggled, laying her head on Chloe’s chest.

“Hey, that was at the pumpkin patch.” Chloe pointed to a picture of the two girls sitting on a rotted log, each holding a bright orange pumpkin wearing matching outfits, both in sparkly orange leggings and white long sleeve tops with brown high tops. Max went back in time, staring at the picture.

Max had just turned eight at this time, and the pumpkin was heavy as she tried to pick it up. Chloe could lift hers easily. She giggled at Max before setting her own down and grabbing Max’s for her. Max took Chloe’s, lifting the smaller pumpkin easily. 

They raced back to the wagon, Chloe only tripping once. Max won for once. She had always been better at PE than Chloe, although Chloe made the better grades.

As everyone else on the ride got onto the wagon, Chloe was drawing her pumpkin in a sketchbook. Max leaned over her shoulder watching her draw.

“You’re really good.” Max said. Chloe looked up at her and smiled.

“Thanks Max. You’re a great photographer too.” Chloe wrapped her arm around Max and hugged her. Max closed her eyes and appeared back in her own bedroom.

“I wanna go back to our first time at Disney.” Max said, turning the pages until he found their Disney trip in 2007. They were standing in front of Sleeping Beauty castle, Chloe in mermaid colored mouse ears and Max’s in rainbow. The camera flashed and Chloe grabbed her hand and spin them around. 

“It’s so amazing!!” Chloe jumped up and down. 

“It’s really pretty.” Max said as she pulled out her camera snapping a pic of Chloe running towards the castle.

“Stay together girls!” William called, following them with Joyce in tow. Chloe giggled and headed for the castle, walking under it and stopping to smell the roses. Max snapped a picture and slid them into her bag.

William came up behind Chloe and scooped her up, causing the almost-teen to squeal.

“Are you pleased, sweetheart?” he asked her, She cuddled into him

“Of course! This is amazing!” She hugged him back before he set her down. She ran up and took Max’s hand, ready to brave Disney together.

Max was back and her head was in Chloe's lap, flipping though the book.

“William really loved you.” She said, looking up at Chloe. Chloe looked down at her and kissed the tip of her nose.

“I know he did.” she had a sad smile on her face. Max reach server and held up the photo album, trying to find a specific picture. The image was of her and Chloe standing on the porch. It was Halloween 2006, they had just turned eleven. Chloe wore a Coraline costume and Max was dressed as Princess Leia.

Chloe jumped up, her blue wig bouncing around. Max giggled and grabbed her pillow case, running off towards the street. Chloe grabbed her bike and hopped on. It was the first Halloween that they got to trick or treat alone.

“Be safe girls. Be back by 11!” Joyce called from the porch. Max waved at her and Chloe pedaled off on her bike.

“Don’t worry, we will!” Chloe called over her shoulder, riding off towards the first house with its lights on. Chloe parked her bike and grabbed the case from her basket. They raced each other to the door and Chloe reached up to ring the doorbell. Just as the door opened and Max suddenly flashed back to the present.

“That was fun, but I think I’m done time hopping for today.” Max said, laying her head on Chloe’s shoulder. Chloe closed the book and hugged her tight.

“I love you, Maxy.” she whispered, kissing Max’s forehead. Max snuggled into her.

“I love you too Chloe. Forever and ever, in any timeline.” Max squeezed Chloe back tightly and fell asleep quickly. She felt content in in Chloe’s arm as Chloe laid back on the bed and fell asleep too.


End file.
